Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi's Twin Sister
by Wade98
Summary: What if Yugi had a twin sister? What if she was raised by Shadi for reasons unknown? What if she had her own connection to the Pharaoh's past in the form of Atem's very own sister? When they meet, how will things change? Who would win Duelist Kingdom? Battle City? How would it have made history go? One thing's for sure. Yugi, his twin, and their friends are in for a wild ride.


**Hello and welcome to this renewal of Ayumu Hai's fanfiction story 'Yugi's Twin sister'. She allowed me to adopt this since she lost motivation for it. However, if you want she has made a couple one-shots in place of her original story.**

 **Now I've had some difficulties building a deck for her, all things considered. I already have some ideas of cards for later when Battle City begins, but I am still looking for certain cards for her to use right now during Duelist Kingdom. So if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears.**

 **So now, without further ado, let the story begin.**

Chapter 1: Yumi's Arrival

 **Yumi's POV**

"Thank you for traveling on Okinawa International airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and fly with us again soon." Said the voice over the intercom. I simply looked outside the plane, admiring the city I would now be living in with a smile on my face.

' _Finally'._ I thought to myself. I had always wanted to live normally and go to school. Life in Egypt with my father may have been interesting, but I always held some longing towards a normal life since I was ten. I've wondered about the cities, normal school, and friends as well. I've met a few people from here in Domino city and they were so friendly.

I asked my father so many times if I could come here but he said I would have to wait for the right time. After four years of pleading, he said it was finally time. He booked me a flight and told me I would be staying with a friend of his that worked at Domino City High School. I asked him why he didn't come with me but he simply said business kept him busy but he would visit if he could.

As I shake myself out of my daze, I see I'm the last person to get up and that almost everyone is off the plane already. I quickly grab my carry-on and head out. After going through all the security measures, I walk out of the airport to see the blue sky above me.

I touch the Millennium crown my father gave me when I was nine. I see to my right Yama appear. Her black, blonde, and violet fell over her back. She had violet eyes and deeply tanned skin. She wore black pants and a red t-shirt with a cropped black jacket. So basically she looked like me, except she was a head taller than me.

" _ **Good Morning Yumi. Did you enjoy your trip?"**_ Yama asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't even sleep I was so excited." I admitted.

She frowned. _**"You know that isn't good for you Yumi. You need to sleep."**_

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know. Now where could dad's friend be?" I said, looking around. I soon noticed an old man in a yellow suit and a red bow tie and holding a sign that said 'Yumi' on it.

I walk over to him as he gives me a friendly smile. "Are you Yumi?" I nod. "Good. I am Professor Arthur Hawkins. We should get going if we are to get you settled in today." He opened the back door of the old fashioned car for me. As soon as every was in the car, we set off. I look out the window, gazing at all the people and the buildings. I could stay all day and simply look in wonder at all of the new sights.

At some point we stopped at a red light that was right in front of a hotel. As we sat there, I saw a man walk out, being chased by an elderly person who was begging him.

"Please Mr. Kaiba, this hotel is my life's work! You can't just tear it down!" The old man pleaded.

The brown haired man, now said to be Kaiba, didn't bat an eye to the man's statement. "The deed says differently as I just bought your life's work this morning. Now, I suggest you alert your guest that they'll have to find somewhere else to stay." Kaiba finished his statement as he got in a limo that was parked on the corner. The elderly man was left there to sob in despair.

I frowned at the cold treatment the man was shown. "That was horrible."

Mr. Hawkins glanced back at me, his face grim. "Yes, well that is Seto Kaiba for you. He is one of the most ruthless businessmen of this generation, and yet he is so young. He is actually still in high school in fact. Not much is said about his past, though I do remember before him there was his adopted father. Though no one knows what exactly happened to the man.

I thought about the enigma that was Seto Kaiba. Yama appeared next to me, her frown mirroring mine. _**"Whoever this Kaiba is, I am sensing a heavy darkness from within him."**_

That causes my frown to deepen. _'A darkness? Hmm…'_ My thoughts trail off at that, not sure what to make of the man. Then again, it probably wouldn't matter. I might never even see the man again anyway.

Little did I know just how much we would be seeing of each other in the future.

TimeSkip

I walk into Domino High, looking around until I saw the office. I go up and get my schedule for my classes and head off to the first class on the list. I open the door to the first class as it looks like they are just getting started.

"Yes, can I help you?" The teacher asks. I hand him my office note stating I'm new and all my class info. "Ah, a new student, well then why don't you take the empty seat behind Mr. Muto." He points to a small teen with multi-colored hair like mine. _'Odd.'_ I thought.

I took my seat just as the teacher started up the lesson again. A little bit later we were told to get into groups for the project written on the board. I wasn't quite sure what to do since I didn't know anyone. I was just about ready to ask the teacher if I had to be in a group when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a brunette girl in the schools required uniform(Which Yama and I have agreed was made by some evil demon with a sick sense of humor).

"Hi, my name is Tea Gardner. I noticed you still sitting here. Would you like to join my friends and me?" She said, a friendly smile on her face. I give a sheepish smile back and nod. I was expecting to move to one of the obvious groups of giggling girls, but I was surprised to only be moving to the desk in front of me where two other guys have sat down with the small kid named Muto.

Right as I sit down one of the guys, the one with blonde hair, slides over. "Hey, who's the pretty gal?" He says with an accent that is foreign to me.

I blush as Tea grabs a hold of his ear. He yelps in surprise. "Will you try to believe in personal space and manners for just once Joey?"

He rubs his ear in annoyance. "What, I called her pretty, didn't I? What's not mannerly about that?"

Tea rolls her eyes and smiles apologetically towards me. "Sorry about him. But I am afraid I didn't catch your name." She admitted sheepishly.

"It's Yumi." I say shyly. I noticed the other guy, a brunette with the front of his hair spiked up, snickering at the blonde misfortune. Meanwhile the kid named Muto simply shook his head, amused at the three of them. I wasn't quite sure what to make of them yet. But one thing was for sure.

My new life in Domino city was going to be interesting.

"So, do you play Duel Monsters?"

End Chapter

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Now I know it is kind of short, but please be patient. I am doing my best under a certain circumstances.**

 **As I said before, I am open to suggestions of what cards to put in Yumi's deck just leave a review.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Wade98**


End file.
